1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoe construction and to a method particularly directed to forming a shoe starting with the upper in a flat pattern layout so that a minimum of components are required to make a finished shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is typical in the manufacture of shoes to construct uppers on a last before applying an insole as well as the outsole. The last must support the upper and it is normal to form the upper from a number of components for the assembly. Another known construction is seen in Lyon U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,910 of 1952 where the shoe is made up in either sheet metal or resilient material such that it will support the step position of the foot without the aid of a heel component. This construction is made in two halves which are joined along a median line. Instead of metal, a shoe of the sandal character may be formed of a vinyl plastic material as in Tietig U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,206 of 1941.
An example of a one-piece shoe is seen in Griffiths U.S. Pat. No. 1,753,702 where the heel, counter and sole are molded of a rubber-compound in which the counter is molded in a first form and afterwards is notched so it can be given a curved shape by closing the notches and retaining the margin of the notches closed by a binding strip.
A further prior art example of a one-piece shoe is seen in Levin et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,068 of 1940. The shoe is formed on a last by stretching or wrapping the leather about the last so it conforms to the counter of the last. Thus the leather forms the sole, the toe box, the arch support, the heel seat, the counter and a considerable portion of the upper body. A further upper portion is then attached to complete a finished shoe. The leather is permanently set and will not lose its shape. A heel is then added.